Stolen Crown
by Dittany-of-Crete
Summary: A hot tempered knight and a kind hearted princess embark on a journey to save their kingdom. And as they venture into different places, love reveals itself. Kurama’s a girl in this fic. HieiXKurama


**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO…_

**STOLEN CROWN**

_Summary:_

A hot tempered knight and a kind hearted princess embark on a journey to save their kingdom. And as they venture into different places, love reveals itself. Kurama's a girl in this fic. HieiXKurama

_REMINDERS:_

Hiei's height in this fic is 6'2" (I like Hiei being tall, don't I?) and of course, I already told you this, but I'm going to say it again, Kurama's a girl in this fic…

Hiei is 22 yrs. old in this fic while Kurama's just 19.

The story may appear medieval, but it's not! Really! Well, let's just say that it's quite medieval with the touch of modernity. Have you watched the film _Ella enchanted_? Just like that except they don't have escalators _yet_…

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**CHAPTER I: **_The Pernicious and the Gorgeous_

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Ahhh!" a piercing scream echoed in the woods.

"Why!" appeared a gothic clothed male in the shadowy bushes.

"Ah!" The redheaded girl swimming nakedly in the river quickly snatched a rock from the edge of the river and threw it to the boy.

"Ow!" the boy moaned out of pain when the rock hit him solidly on the face.

"Don't peek!" screamed the red-haired teen.

"Insolent wench," the gothic boy named Hiei whispered as he retreated behind the bushes.

**

* * *

**

"We don't have forever, so hurry up," Hiei said to the girl next to him who's still putting her shoes on.

"You don't have to be harsh…" the girl uttered.

"And you don't have to be so violent, **_princess_**,"

"Come on, I told you not to call me princess, just call me Kurama." the princess smiled sweetly while Hiei returned the said gesture with a glare.

"So that they would have me executed? No way," the hot-tempered warrior replied.

"Don't be so ridiculous, they won't kill you just because you call me by my name. Finished!"

"Then, hurry up!" the two youth started walking, headed to the castle of Bryony.

**

* * *

**

On their way home…

"So, Hiei,"

"**What?**" Hiei asked harshly.

"How's Yukina?"

"Fine,"

"You know, I still can't believe it." Kurama said.

"Believe what?" Hiei questioned.

"That you came all the way here, just to be my personal knight." once again, Kurama gave off one of her most charming smiles.

"Don't flatter yourself, I have nothing to do in Alaric that's why I granted your father's request,"

"Well, no matter what the reason is, I'm happy that you're here," the red-headed princess smiled.

"Hn. Your boyfriend will be better with this job," Hiei mumbled but nevertheless Kurama heard it clearly.

"_Boyfriend_? What '_boyfriend_'?_ I don't have a boyfriend_!" Kurama defended.

"Kuronue," the lad raised an eyebrow and gazed at the girl beside him as if saying the words _'Don't kid me,'_

"I'm telling you, he's not my boyfriend," the eyebrows of the princess met. "He's a far cousin of mine."

"Cousin my ass, and what? The next thing I'll know is that bat-freak boyfriend of yours trying to kill me for stealing his job." Kurama laughed at Hiei's sentence.

"You're really funny," she snickered more." If I haven't known it better, I'd say that you're jealous." The princess smirked.

"The hell with you!" he scowled. "I don't care if you're a princess, I'm not jealous and why would I be jealous? I'll never lay my eyes on a spoiled brat."

"I'm not a spoiled brat!" Kurama yelled.

"The truth cannot be change, face it," it was Hiei's turn to smirk.

"You're such a meanie! Beh!" the princess stuck her tongue out in front of the young lad. "Race you to the castle!" then, Kurama ran off.

"Wait!" Hiei shouted but the princess didn't pay any attention. "Stupid brat," Hiei hissed and ran off as well.

**

* * *

**

"Princess!" called out a short blue-eyed lad standing in front of the castle gates.

"Hi-Touya," Kurama greeted between audible inhales and exhales.

"You _brat_, what were thinking?" came a masculine voice behind the red-haired girl.

"Oh, hi Hiei!" Kurama greeted the new comer.

"Wanna join our race, Touya?" Kurama asked the boy in front of her.

"This is no time for games, Princess, your father is furious about you leaving the castle grounds!" Touya informed.

In a flash, Kurama is already running, headed to the main hall of the kingdom with Hiei following behind her.

Finally, the two reached the main hall and quickly entered the king's workplace.

"Kurama," came the king's deep voice.

"F-father, Good Morning…" the princess and her knight bowed at the same time.

"I covet an explanation, at once," said the king.

"I apologize, your highness. It is my fault, I allowed the princess to leave the castle grounds," explained Hiei.

"I expected better than this, Hiei." King Tsukishiro's gaze at them is definitely piercing.

"It's my fault, Father." Came Kurama's confession.

"I-I forced Hiei to go to the woods," the princess continued.

"Do you expect me to buy that, Kurama?" retorted his highness.

"I went to the springs," Kurama declared.

"Again? Aren't the comforts of your own home enough?"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"I forbid you to leave the castle grounds without my permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." the princess answered.

"And for you, Hiei, it is your duty to guard the princess and ensure her safety. I don't want you leaving her side and never agree to her rants no matter how strong she persuades you."

"Yes, your highness," Hiei answered.

Suddenly, a loud knocking was heard.

"Come in," the king said. A girl around her thirties with auburn hair came in wearing servant's clothes.

"What is it?" came the king.

"Mr. Karasu is here, your highness," the servant said.

"Tell him to wait for me in the living area," the king responded.

"You can leave now." He commanded and the servant quickly left.

"You're filthy, I'll ask the servants to prepare your bath." the king addressed Kurama.

"I'll have to ask the two of you to leave now."

"Hai," the two answered and bowed as a farewell.

**

* * *

**

Veranda at Kurama's room…

"Hiei," Kurama called out.

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"'Cause father scolded both of us and it was my entire fault." the princess answered

"Hn. Next time you desire to bathe, don't go to the woods anymore, besides, you have your own bathroom here,"

"But I love nature,"

"Nature? What a pathetic excuse. You're not sure if someone's peeping on you or if a pervert is close by, while here, you're safe."

"That's why you're here, right?" Kurama beamed.

"Hn. Whatever,"

"Who's that?" Hiei asked when a man with long raven hair walking beside the king caught his attention.

"Oh, He's Karasu," Kurama replied.

"Karasu? That crow?"

"Don't say that. He's a renowned businessman in this land and he has this great vineyard that produces the best tasting wines."

"Ya, and he's also the man that threw myriads of excuses just to touch you every five seconds during last month's ball."

"No, he didn't,"

"Yes, he did,"

"No, he didn't,"

"Yes, he did, and that's final,"

"Hiei!"

"You're loud, you know that?"

"I am not loud!"

"You're damaging my ear,"

"_Princess, your bath is ready,"_ said the servant of the house.

"Hai, I'm coming!" the princess answered. "Don't you go anywhere, we're not yet finished."

"Sure, _princess_," Hiei smirked.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

AUTHORY AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I: **H-E-L-L-O!

**Me: **Hope you liked our story… it's pretty incomprehensible right now but don't worry the next chapter will be better.

**Myself: **And we would also like to say sorry but our story, _Home for lost cats_, will be on hiatus for now, but don't fret we'll make sure that it'll be finished…

**I: **That's it for now… R & R, pretty please…

**Me**, **Myself** and **I:** JA!


End file.
